Mon frère, ce héros
by HRL
Summary: Je me sens vide, creuse, abandonnée. L'amour de ma vie m'a quittée. Je m'y fais. La chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins, c'est le manque que causerait l'absence de mon idiot de frère, Ron.


Un vieil OS, écrit il y a très longtemps, posté sur d'autres sites. Cependant, même plusieurs années après, j'en reste relativement fière donc je voulais vous le faire partager.

_Bonne Lecture =)_

* * *

Je me sens vide, creuse, abandonnée.

L'amour de ma vie m'a quittée. Je m'y fais. Après tout je m'y attendais depuis l'instant où je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la chance que ces sentiments soit réciproques durant l'espace de quelques semaines. Et parfois, j'ai l'impression que ces quelques semaines ont été les plus joyeuses de ma vie. L'espace d'un instant, je n'étais plus la petite dernière d'une fratrie de rouquin. Je n'étais plus la simple petite sœur du meilleur ami du survivant. J'étais Ginny Weasley, une personne unique. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir. Mais maintenant, son absence me pèse. Son absence est cependant supportable puisque je m'y étais préparée.

La chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins, c'est le manque que causerait l'absence de mon idiot de frère, Ron.

Après tout, il n'est pas le premier à partir. Cinq autres l'ont fait avant lui. Cependant, je sens que cette fois c'est différent. D'abord parce que moi sans Ron, c'est un peu comme Fred sans George. Cela marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Poudlard nous aura éloignés, certes. Mais inconsciemment, on savait que l'on pouvait toujours compter sur l'autre à n'importe quel moment. Et cela suffisait.

Parce que le lien que nous avons tissé au fil des années semblait incassable. Nous étions les deux plus jeunes, les chouchous de Maman d'après les autres. Ce qui est ridicule sachant que Maman aura toujours tout fait pour répartir équitablement son temps entre nous sept. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait Bill et Charlie. Proches par l'âge, ensembles à Poudlard. Mais aussi aux centres d'intérêt communs. Percy quant à lui était plutôt solitaire et renfermé. Il reste tout de même un grand frère exceptionnel, au même titre que les autres, et a souvent été de bon conseil. Ensuite arrivent Fred et Georges, les deux jumeaux inséparables animés par le même désir de faire des blagues à longueur de temps. Je crois bien qu'ils n'ont jamais passé plus de 24h loin de l'autre.

Il était donc normal que Ron et moi, en tant que cadets, nous rapprochions. Avant d'aller à Poudlard, j'avais l'impression que mon monde tournait principalement autour de lui. Ponctué par la présence de mes autres frères de temps à autre, toujours aussi protecteurs les uns que les autres.

Mais Ron, en plus du rôle de grand frère étouffant, était celui qui venait me consoler quand je pleurais, peu importe la bêtise qui me chagrinait. C'est avec lui que je me retrouvais la nuit, les soirs où l'orage faisait trembler le Terrier. C'est lui qui m'a rassuré quand j'ai perdu mes premières dents et qui m'a ramassée lors de mes premières chutes en balai.  
Il était aussi le roi quand il s'agissait de piquer du chocolat dans la réserve de Maman et sa tactique pour passer inaperçu était l'un de nos petits secrets.  
C'est toujours lui qui m'a appris à jouer aux échecs, à en devenir une adversaire redoutable même si je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre.

Pendant toutes ses années, Ronald Weasley, à été le grand frère rêvé, le parfait modèle. Alors que tous les autres le voyaient comme le dernier des garçons, j'étais la seule à voir le héros qui sommeillait en lui.

Inutile de vous raconter le déchirement que ça a été lorsqu'il à été envoyé à Poudlard et que j'ai dû rester à la maison. L'année fût longue, même si pour la première fois, je pouvais profiter pleinement de Maman.

Maintenant encore, lorsque je dois me rappeler d'un évènement heureux pour faire face à un Détraqueur, l'un des souvenirs que j'utilise est le retour de Ron au Terrier après sa première année. Mon héros était de retour à la maison.  
Bien sûr, l'été avait été chaotique. Il parlait sans cesse d'Harry et d'Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis et j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ma place privilégiée dans son cœur.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer encore plus, surtout après le courage dont il avait fait preuve lors de son année. Cependant, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger était devenus à leur tour des héros que j'avais hâte de rencontrer.  
Et même si Ron semblait trouver sa nouvelle vie plus intéressante que sa petite sœur, je savais qu'il continuait de m'aimer. Et je me suis dit qu'à Poudlard, je finirai aussi par trouver mon Harry et ma Hermione.

Cependant, mon année à Poudlard fut loin d'être telle que je l'imaginais. Même si au départ j'avais trouvé mon réconfort grâce à un journal ayant appartenu à un certain Tom Jedusor que vous connaissez sûrement, je me suis vite rendue compte que celui que je croyais être mon nouveau meilleur ami se servit de moi à des fins horribles.

Alors, j'ai compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de remplacer Ron. Sa place dans mon cœur était privilégiée, unique. Et même si les choses avaient changé entre nous, j'étais moi aussi, unique à ses yeux. Il me l'avait assez prouvé mais me l'a remontré lors de notre voyage en Egypte.

Alors, à mon tour, je suis parvenue à me faire des amis, j'ai même commencé à flirter avec des garçons. J'ai aussi participé au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, chose dont peu de filles de mon année peuvent se vanter et dont je ne suis pas peu fière.

Luna est devenue ma nouvelle confidente. Sous ses airs loufoques, c'est une fille en or et je suis malheureusement l'un des rares à l'avoir remarqué.

Cependant, mon grand frère n'était jamais loin et j'étais ravie en quatrième année de pouvoir rejoindre l'armée de Dumbledore et m'entraîner à ses côtés. Durant toute cette année, il a fait preuve de cette grande force que je lui connaissais déjà, particulièrement lors des combats au ministère.  
Mais cette excursion fut pour moi, non seulement l'occasion d'aider Harry dans sa quête, mais aussi de montrer à Ron combien il pouvait être fier de celle que j'étais devenue, grâce à lui.

A partir de ce moment, je me suis énormément rapprochée d'Hermione. Cette fille si jolie et brillante qui faisait battre le cœur de mon frère sans le savoir. Je l'avais toujours admirée de loin, admirant son courage et sa bonté, sans pour autant la connaître vraiment, même si l'on avait partagé quelques moments de complicité au Terrier.  
Mais je dois dire que c'est la seule à avoir réussi à me redonner du courage en cinquième année. Et c'est probablement à elle que je dois les quelques semaines de bonheur passées avec Harry.  
Elle m'a tellement aidé alors que mon frère avait pris soin de lui briser le cœur avec une idiote, par ma faute.  
Je m'en suis vraiment voulu pour le coup. Puis je me suis rendue compte que, têtus comme ils étaient, la relation entre Ron et Lavande était certainement la seule chose qui ferait réaliser à Ron et à Hermione leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
Car c'est une évidence, ceux-là sont faits pour être ensemble. Et alors que j'ai toujours pensé qu'aucune fille ne serait à la hauteur de l'homme courageux qu'est mon frère, je sais maintenant que je m'étais trompée.

Aussi, la vie à continué, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Puis, comme je le redoutais depuis la seconde où il m'avait embrassée, Harry m'a quitté.  
Etrangement, j'ai réussi à rester forte devant lui, car je sais qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour moi.

Et oui, contrairement à ce que tous les gens qui m'ont observé durant des années sans réellement me connaître, je n'ai pas pleuré quand Harry m'a quitté pour partir combattre Voldemort. Je m'étais fait une raison.  
La seule chose qui a réussi à m'arracher des larmes, c'est la détermination dans le regard de mon frère. Ce désir puissant de rester fidèle à ses deux meilleurs amis afin de nous apporter un monde de paix.

Bien sûr, il est venu s'excuser de m'abandonner et de m'empêcher de les suivre. Il m'a murmuré des paroles pleines de réconfort et de sagesse. Submergée par l'émotion, je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Cela m'était déjà arrivé précédemment, mais je m'étais rattrapée par la suite en le réconfortant à mon tour.

Le problème c'est que cette fois, il est parti. Sans moi. Je ne sais où, ni combien de temps. Et ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est que j'ignore s'il reviendra un jour, si j'aurai l'occasion de le revoir vivant et de lui dire une dernière fois combien je l'aime.

Mais peut-être que grâce à cette guerre, le monde entier pourra enfin voir le héros qui sommeille en lui.


End file.
